Users carry mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) as they pursue their daily activities. The mobile devices include and have access to a geolocation service (e.g., a global positioning service (GPS)). The geolocation service may be used to identify the geolocation of the mobile device and, assuming the mobile device is in the possession of the user, the user. The mobile device may have one or more applications (i.e., “apps”) that use the present location determined by the geolocation service to present information to the user.